gokukoku_no_brynhildrfandomcom-20200223-history
Freya
is a rank AAA magician that appears in chapter 79. She possesses the power of technopathy, similar to Kazumi, and is said to be the most powerful in that regard. She is a minor antagonist that briefly engages in a battle of technopathy with Kazumi Schlierenzauer.Chapter 80 Appearance & Personality Freya's appearance is that of a matured young woman with notably large breasts, light colored hair tied into a messy ponytail and wears glasses. She wears a sleeveless top and shorts. Freya is extremely lazy and is an avid gamer. She seems to be fond of snacks. She doesn't seem to care about her situation as long as she has her video games. She also thinks that Ichijiku is kind just because he gave her video games to play. Plot Freya was used by the The Organization to help track down Ichijiku Chisato who had run off with Valkyrie. She was to gain the location of Ichijiku and report it to The Organization. However, she knew where Ichijiku was but instead of reporting it she tried to hide the information, confident that no one could match her. She did this because Ichijiku was kind to her, letting her play all the video games that she wanted and she was afraid she was going to lose it if he was gone. Hexenjagd briefly enlisted the help of Kazumi Schlierenzauer in order to forcibly obtain the location of Ichijiku Chisato. While both Miki and Freya had their doubts, Kazumi proves to be more than a match for the rank AAA when she easily breaks through Freya's firewall and restores the information that Freya had deleted in a last ditch effort to hide Ichijiku. Freya is questioned by Yuki in chapter 84 about her intentions. Freya insists that she didn't betray The Organization and that she was just following the bosses instructions. She asks for her video games back, but Yuki tells her that she cannot return them to her, and that she will probably be punished severely for her actions. She is revealed to be still alive in chapter 172. She once again engages Kazumi, whom had infiltrated the organization to rescue Neko, in a battle of technopathy. Though she is once again defeated, Freya is able to distract Kazumi long enough for her to be unable to help the rest of her friends and for her to not notice when two scientists approach her. Kazumi is nearly ejected thanks to Freya, but is saved by the timely appearance of Yuki. Anime Freya has a significantly less important role in the anime, only appearing in episode 12 for a few seconds. She is still the Magician protecting Ichijiku Chisato, but she is immediately and effortlessly beaten by Kazumi Schlierenzauer, whom doesn't even receive any injuries, hanging up instead. Relationships *Kazumi - Freya & Kazumi seemed to have known each other prior to the technopathy battle. *Yuki - Yuki briefly looks after Freya. They have a strained relationship. *Ichijiku Chisato - Chisato gave Freya a room full of video games in exchange of her cooperation. *The Organization - Freya is a magician cooperating with The Organization. Trivia *She is named after Freyja, a goddess in Norse mythology. *She is likely based off an otaku, someone with an obsessive, all consuming interest, as seen with her intense love of video games. References de: Category:Female Category:Magician Category:Antagonist Category:The Organization Category:Characters